This invention relates to a method of making and using a combined shipping label and product information device and structure and, more particularly to a unitary structure in the nature of a shipping label which has product information such as invoicing on a hidden inner surface.
Conventionally, shippers provide a paste-on label and a separate packing list/invoice/product information sheet for placement in an envelope which can either be applied also to the exterior of the carton or placed inside of the carton. More importantly, the workers in the art having to do with labels, invoicing, business forms, etc. have not been able to provide a simple, easily made and used paper device that serves the function of both a shipping label and providing product information such as "picking". Picking is the term used for locating the product incident to shipping--as in a warehouse.
This is achieved through the instant invention which employs a relatively elongated foldable sheet means having a plurality of panels, the sheet means when originally unfolded, being printed on different panels to provide the addressee and product information separately after which the device, when folded, is secured to the exterior of a shipping carton.
Other advantages and objects of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.